villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fashionista Gang
The Fashionista Gang is a recurring villainous gang from the 2016 reboot of the Cartoon Network original series The Powerpuff Girls. They are a gang of fashion obsessed villains, who are out to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Their gang consists of two people, the leader, Bianca Bikini, and her gorilla sidekick, Barbarus Bikini. They are voiced by Lily Vonnegut and Natalie Palamides, respectively. Biography The Fashionista Gang first appeared in "Bye Bye Bellum", when Bianca Bikini broke out of Albatross Prison, with the intent of freeing her sister, Barbarus Bikini and destroying The Powerpuff Girls. The first thing Bianca did upon escaping, was get out of her tacky prison clothes and dress up in something more fashionable. Her new style was inadvertently a perfect disguise, that made The Powerpuff Girls see her as a normal civilian. At the time, the girls were looking to find a new assistant for The Mayor, and they chose her. As The Mayor's new assistant, Bianca was allowed access to the main control room for the entire city of Townsville. There, she shut off the power to Albatross Prison, setting Barbarus free, allowing for both of them to hit the town and exact their revenge on The Powerpuff Girls. The Fashionistas kidnapped The Powerpuff Girls, and tied them up in a rope. They used this to lower them down into a boiling pot of scolding hot tie dye. Just then, The Mayor busted in, having heard about this on the news. He kicked The Fasionista Gang's butts, and set The Powerpuff Girls free, allowing them to finish them off, once again, saving the day. In "Fashion Forward", The Fashionistas were released from prison, and turned over a new leaf. They were good guys now, and all they wanted to do was start a business and donate the money to Puppy Dog Island. The due went on Turn Around Tank and invented a product called the Smooji, which was just a scarf, but they said it was different, because it could be worn in a number of different ways. Everyone on the Turn Around tank was in, and their business started, with the motto "Looks Are Everything". The Powerpuff Girls, believing them to truly be good, wanted to get Smoojis of their own, but Professor Utonium forbade them to, because he didn't like the motto surrounding it, and how it was teaching young girls that appearances really matter that much. The Powerpuff Girls were bullied at school, for being the only ones without Smoojis, but they were fortunately approached by Barbarus and Bianca, themselves, who gave them free Smoojis. The Powerpuff Girls wore these and enjoyed them, before Professor Utonium saw them and confiscated them. While they were confiscated, The Fashionistas revealed that they really were still evil, and pressed a button, causing all the Smoojis to wrap around the heads of everyone, who was currently wearing them, and brainwash them into becoming an army, that would let The Fashionistas rule the world. Bubbles and Buttercup were free from the control at the time, but Blossom had stolen her Smooji and put it on, putting herself under the control of the Smooji too. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium heard about this on the news and the latter was very upset. So upset, that he told Bubbles and Buttercup to stay in the car, while he took care of The Fashionistas, himself. Professor Utonium scolded the brainwashed Blossom, and following the commands of her leader, Blossom attacked The Professor. So, The Professor directed his anger at The Fashionistas, for negatively influencing his daughters. He stole Barbarus' selfie scepter and destroyed it, undoing all of the brainwashing, and freeing everyone from the control of The Fashionistas. At this time, the cops had arrested the two, and thrown them back in jail. Navigation Category:Female Category:Gangs Category:Egotist Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Kidnapper Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars